You Can Be Your Own Spotlight
by Wings Of The Dreamer
Summary: Kurt doesn't feel like he's good enough, and Blaine rallies up New Directions to show him he's more than good enough. Songfic? One-Shot.


**I was inspired when listening to the song, and had to write it down.**

**For those waiting for Tormented, I only just got the laptop back, and i lost my iPod, so i had no way of writing it except paper. Not sure when it'll will be finished. Possibly not tonight, but some time this weekend, i think. It's a long chapter...**

**Italics is Blaine singing, unless i say otherwise, and bold italics is the rest of New Directions!**

**I own nothing...;)**

.

It was a week after Kurt's acceptance letter from NYADA came through. Blaine hadn't been there to see him react, but when Kurt told him, his voice had been monotone. Blaine didn't think he was as excited as he had been at the beginning of the year, when he'd been extremely nervous but extremely excited to get in.

They were currently making out on Kurt's bed, not daring to go further due to the fact that Finn was home.

Well, that was until Blaine felt something wet against his cheek. He pulled away to see tears falling from Kurt's eyes. Shocked, he lifted his hand to wipe them away with his thumb.

"Kurt? Why are you crying?" Blaine's voice cracked slightly, sad himself at seeing the boy he loved in tears. Kurt looked down, not meeting Blaine's eyes, and didn't say anything. "Kurt, please, tell me."

"I... I'm not good enough for NYADA, Blaine." The tears poured harder down his face while Blaine just stared in shock. How could Kurt think that? He'd been accepted, hadn't he? And he was perfect in Blaine's eyes. Even Rachel had been over-excited when Kurt got in. How could he even be close to thinking that?

"Kurt, you can't possibly think that. You're-"

"Don't Blaine." He intercepted. He then tried pushing Blaine off of him, and failing miserably. Blaine may of been smaller than him, but he was a little stronger than Kurt.

"Kurt-"

"NO! Just go, Blaine." Blaine pulled himself away but stayed sitting on the bed and watched as Kurt turned away from him. It felt a little like he was being rejected. Blaine decided he wasn't going to be able to convince Kurt right now.

"Do I at least get to know _why _you think that?"

"No." Kurt replied, bluntly. "Just leave me alone. I want to be alone."

Blaine frowned. He always did as Kurt asked, and always wanted to make him happy. So he was at a loss when the two conflicted.

He sighed and stood. He looked back at the bed once at the door.

"I love you, Kurt."

He didn't get a reply.

Upon leaving the house, Blaine made up his mind. He wasn't going to leave his boyfriend like this. Lost. Hopeless. _Alone. _Not again.

He was going to do something, and he knew _exactly _what that something was.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, why are we in the auditorium?"<p>

It was week after the incident at Kurt's house. Kurt had been a lot more reserved and quiet. Blaine had confronted him a few times and Kurt had just said he was 'reminiscing', and he'd gone to lengths to find out what Kurt meant by that. Burt had told him when asked that Kurt said that when he was thinking of his mother. This disheartened Blaine, but he pushed himself forwards.

He and the New Directions had practiced plenty after hearing Blaine's concern for Kurt. And they were pushing themselves just as much as him.

And then Blaine had grabbed Kurt and forced him to the auditorium against his will. There had been plenty of protesting on Kurt's behalf, but upon realizing Blaine wasn't going to say anything, had followed wordlessly.

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and Kurt watched as Blaine climbed onto the stage. Blaine turned to look at Kurt once he was standing in the middle of stage.

"Kurt, a week ago, you told me that you didn't think you were good enough for NYADA-"

"Blaine, don't." Kurt looked irritated.

"No Kurt, let me finished." Blaine pleaded. "I disagree with you. And so does all of New Directions. I don't know how you got it into your head that aren't good enough. Because you are. And _so much _more. I asked the New Directions to help me show you. I hoped I get the message across."

Blaine nodded to the band that were hiding off stage that Kurt couldn't see.

_Every word's a new regret if you say it right, right_  
><em>Every wound can be forgotten in the right light <em>

Each member of New Directions started to come onto the stage from the sides. Finn took the next line from Blaine.

_Oh nostalgia, I don't need you anymore _

Finn smiled at Kurt, who's eyes were solely focused on Blaine as he took over the singing again.

_'Cause the salad days are over and the meat is at my door _

Artie and Puck took over next, together. Kurt's gaze still unmoving.

_They might try to tell you how you can live your life _

Blaine took over again, his eyes staying on Kurt's too.

_But don't, don't forget it's your right  
><em>_To do whatever you like, you like, you like, you like_

_'Cause they might try to tell you how you can live your life  
>But don't, don't forget it's your right<br>To do whatever you like, you like _

Kurt's eyes only shifted a little when New Directions started dancing and singing background.

_'Cause you could be your own spotlight **(a-yo, a-yo)**  
>You could be your own spotlight <strong>(a-yo, a-yo)<strong>  
>You could be your own spotlight<br>You could be the star, you could shine so bright** (a-yo, a-yo)**  
>You could be your own spotlight <em>

Blaine pointed straight at Kurt whenever he sang 'Spotlight'. Kurt had tears welling in his eyes, not that anyone could see that yet.

_Depression is a little bit like happy hour, right?_  
><em>So, it's gotta be happening somewhere on any <strong>(any)<strong> given **(given)** night_  
><em>Oh nostalgia, I don't need you anymore<em>

Blaine had moved right to the edge of the stage, knelt slightly so he was looking at Kurt directly and not down at him. He meant the next line a lot. He meant the whole song of course, but these words meant a lot too. He pointed right at Kurt and could tell that he got the message as a tear rolled down his cheek.

_I just hope, my perfect stranger, that my kids look more like yours _

As Kurt and Blaine had their own little private moment, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Sugar (who had got better), sand the next part.

_'Cause they might try to tell you how you can live your life_  
><em>But don't, don't forget it's your right<em>  
><em>To do whatever you like, you like <em>

Blaine stood and walked back into the little formation New Directions had formed as he took over on the chorus again. Kurt was still processing all the words, but at the same time was admiring how good of a performer Blaine was.

_'Cause you could be your own spotlight** (a-yo, a-yo)**_  
><em>You could be your own spotlight<strong> (a-yo, a-yo)<strong>_  
><em>You could be your own spotlight<em>  
><em>You could be the star, you can shine so bright<strong> (a-yo, a-yo)<strong>_  
><em>You could be your own spotlight <strong>(a-yo, a-yo)<strong>_  
><em>You could be your own spotlight <strong>(a-yo, a-yo)<strong>_  
><em>You can be your own spotlight<em>  
><em>You could be the star, you could shine so bright <strong>(a-yo, a-yo, a-yo, a-yo)<strong>_

Finn, Sam and Puck took over as Blaine ran back down the steps to get Kurt.

_'Cause I had a little bit of bad luck **(Shine a light on me, Shine a light on me)**_  
><em>No wonder this crumbling world's stuck <em>**_(Shine a light on me, Shine a light on me)_**

Blaine's hand closed around Kurt's and he noticed that Kurt was crying. He smiled comfortingly and tugged on his hand. A smile played against Kurt's lips as Blaine pulled him towards the stage as Mike, Artie and Santana sang one line.

_A little sweetness keeps just out of reach _**_(Shine a light on me, Shine a light on me)_**

They were on the steps now, and Blaine turned to smile at Kurt and walk backwards as he took the next line, pulling Kurt center stage.

_'Cause compassion is something that they just don't, just don't teach, teach  
>Cause you could be your own spotlight. <em>**_(a-yo, a-yo)_**

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine as everyone sang now, singing like they did whenever New Directions had a group number in the auditorium, except this was all aimed at Kurt. The exceptions being Kurt and Blaine, who were too busy watching each other.

_**You could be your own spotlight (a-yo, a-yo)**_  
><em><strong>You could be your own spotlight<strong>_  
><em><strong>You could be the star, you can shine so bright (a-yo, a-yo)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You could be your own, be your own (a-yo, a-yo)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You could be your own spotlight (a-yo, a-yo)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You could be your own spotlight<strong>_

Blaine started singing again as everyone repeated the chorus.

___You could be the star, you could shine so  
><em>_Shine so, shine so, shine so  
><em>_Spotlight, spotlight, spotlight, spotlight  
><em>_Spotlight  
><em>_You could be the star, you could shine so bright_ **(_a-yo, a-yo)_**

Everyone quietened as Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes as he sung the last line solo.

_You could be your own spotlight_

Kurt's grin was wider than any of them had ever seen, except Blaine, who's seen this after their first time together. It was a good smile. He also had tear stained cheeks, which Blaine hoped they were from happy tears.

"I love you." He whispered so only Blaine could hear. A smile broke across Blaine's face and the New Directions took that as a good thing and cheered or laughed before pulling them into a huge group hug as the music finally came to an end.

* * *

><p>Once outside the auditorium and they were alone, Kurt grabbed Blaine and pushed him against the closest wall before crushing their lips together. Blaine gasped in shock against his lips before he began to kiss back.<p>

"I guess I did something right?" He asked through the kiss. Kurt pulled away, breathing heavily.

"God yes. Thank you. Thank you so much. Every time I lose hope in myself you come along and..." He sighed, at a loss for words.

"I have that affect on people." Blaine said slyly, and Kurt let out a giggle. They brought their lips back together for a softer, chaster kiss.

"I love you, Blaine. So much. And I finally feel good enough." Blaine smiled.

"Kurt, you're _more _than good enough. And I love you more."

"Not possible." Kurt muttered, bringing his lips back to Blaine's again, before pulling away just as quickly. "And I want our kids to look more like you." Blaine laughed. Kurt remembered that line. And by the looks of things he was planning to be in this relationship for a long time, too.

"God no. I dream of being better looking than you, but then i realized... It's just not possible. Plus, I wouldn't want to curse them with these curls."

"I like your curls." Kurt said, smiling brightly. His eyes were shining just as bright.

"You're the first." Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Come on. I need to practice my first song for NYADA. I plan on being in the spotlight." Blaine scowled playfully.

"Were you _not _listening to word we sang?" Kurt shrugged and Blaine knew he was playing with him. But he sung the line again anyway.

_You can be the star, you can shine so bright, You can be your own spotlight._

**.**

.

**So what'd you think? R&R?**

**The song was **Spotlight (Oh Nostalgia) **by **Patrick Stump.

**It's an awesome song and it's like, PERFECT, for Kurt. **


End file.
